


matching

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	matching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbird/gifts).



They get mistaken for reveurs sometimes, just because of their hair. Poppet doesn’t get it at first, because it’s not quite the same red, but Widget explains that it’s seeing them out of the corners of their eyes.

She still thinks it a bit silly, but then they’ve always been inside the circus, looking through the magic and not at it. Still, it makes her think of a game, and for a few years they play at luring reveurs together, getting them to follow those flashes of red. Which isn’t as easy as it sounds when you also have to lead a chaperone around. A few of them pick up on it and join in, which is its own sort of fun, but mostly they have the game to themselves.

It makes the circus feel... a little better, a little more fulfilled, to have the reveurs happy, Poppet thinks. What Widget thinks of it, really, he doesn’t say; but she likes the light in his eyes when they make an especially good match, whether it’s friends she’s sure will last a lifetime, or something more.


End file.
